Mixed Messages
by anothermarauder
Summary: Just as James is about to give up Lily tells him her feelings. One-shot. Cliche and unrealistic, but it's fun to read. Fluff is fun. Please read and review!


**A/N: Just a little something I wrote when I was bored. A simple one-shot about James and Lily. Please review!  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters. Oh, that would be nice. However, that's not possible considering how they belong to JK Rowling. **

**So, enjoy!**

I look up from my transfiguration homework. Yep, there she sits, perfect as ever. Her scarlet hair is practically glowing in the firelight of the common room, and she is laughing and joking with her friends. I wish I could make her smile like that. But she won't even look at me, much less listen.

Lily Evans. _Lily Evans._ I truly believe that if perfection took a form, it would be her. I love everything about her. The way her emerald eyes twinkle when she gives her cute little smile. The way she tucks her hair behind her ear so it's not in her way when she does her homework. Just…everything.

I don't even realize I'm staring until she gets up and stands in front of me, her long hair hanging about her face. Instinctively I raise my hand to my hair, hoping it still looks alright.

"Quit staring at me, Potter. It's weird." She then waltzes out of the common room, with her friends on her heels.

I look back at my homework, my face burning. I don't have a chance. I swear under my breath. The room suddenly seems too hot, the chatter too loud. It's definitely not the first time Evans has spoken to me like that, but this is one too many times.

I feel the need to be on my broomstick. It's the only time when I feel free. When I fly, I feel all my problems just float away.

I roll my scroll up and stick it in my bag. Ten minutes later I'm walking across the quidditch pitch, my broomstick in my hand.

I mount my broomstick and soar through the air, the wind whipping through my shaggy hair. I feel the wind against my face and give a laugh. I'm free.

I lose track of time. The sun is significantly lower in the sky when I finally look down. There is a small figure sitting in the bleachers below me. I circle lower.

It's a girl. Her hair is tucked up in a blue cap, and her head is resting on her hand. I can only see two emerald green eyes watching me.

It's Evans. Why is she here? None of her friends are sitting with her, she's here alone. I circle lower. When she sees me looking she makes a gesture telling me to come sit by her.

But why should I? I know she's just going to make fun of me or something. Yesterday I might have eagerly gone over to her, but today I don't think I have a chance.

I soar away from Lily, toward the changing rooms. I quickly change out of my quidditch robes and into my school ones. I push the door open and am greeted by a voice.

"What's the matter?" I look over and see Lily standing a few feet away from me, a look of confusion and caring on her face.

"What do you care?" I shoot back at her, before turning away. She takes a few steps toward me and puts her hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off.

Lily stops moving and stares at me. "Seriously, what's the matter?"

"Nothing!" I reply forcefully, and keep moving. Lily comes around in front of me and plants her hands on my shoulders, forcing me to stop walking.

"Look, I'm sorry for how I treated you earlier today. I could see you took it pretty hard, and I shouldn't have done that."

I open my mouth to respond, but get distracted by how the light catches in Lily's eyes, turning them from bright grass green to dark emerald to a light shade of lime. Her cheeks are slightly pink from the cold, as is the tip of her slender nose. The only jewelry she has on is a pair of simple gold earrings that seem to sparkle when she moves.

"James, you seem different."

"Yeah, well, so do you. You're not ignoring me. Why is that?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

It doesn't work.

"James…"

I sigh. "Fine. I just feel like I really don't have a chance with you. I know I've acted cocky and you might have hated me and stuff, but I really like you, Lily. I mean, I seriously like you. But you won't even give me a second glance." I've never opened up like that before. It feels kind of good, but it's really weird to be telling Lily exactly how I feel about her.

Lily steps back, regret and concern on her face. "James, I'm really sorry. I thought it was just something you were doing for attention, so I ignored my feelings. But...to be honest—"

"What?" I interrupt, leaning toward her. She looks at the ground.

"I think I might have feelings for you too."

"Wait, seriously? Are you kidding?" Is this for real? "But I thought you hated me!"

She smiles. "Not exactly."

I run my hands through my hair, too stunned too speak. But Lily stops me.

She pushes up onto her toes and lightly plants her lips onto mine.

Lily Evans kisses me.

And I kiss her back.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Please review, and I'll try to have another story up soon.**


End file.
